


oh so carefully

by quotesandmiracles



Series: october 2020 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist!Martin, Episode: e091 The Coming Storm (The Magnus Archives), Gen, i don't even know what i'm doing, tea with monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quotesandmiracles/pseuds/quotesandmiracles
Summary: — Hi? I’m Martin, Martin Blackwood. I’m from the Magnus Institute?..Mike’s smile stays the same, polite and not reaching his eyes. Detached.— Come on in, I suppose, — he stands to the side, holding the door open, and follows Martin when he actually steps inside. — Would you like some tea?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Michael "Mike" Crew
Series: october 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	oh so carefully

**Author's Note:**

> i remembered my rarepair. run, you fools.

Address is written in shaky, hard-to-read handwriting — and it is  _ Martin’s _ handwriting, of course, but he still checks and re-cheks it before lifting his unburned hand and knocking on the door — once, before stopping and taking a step backwards.

Maybe he can still leave, he starts to think, but the door is already opening.

No way back, then.

Michael Crew ( _ Mike,  _ he remembers,  _ every statement giver told he went by Mike _ ) is… short. Dark hair, warm brown skin, pale branching scar (Martin tries not to stare; he really,  _ really _ tries), pale eyes. Polite smile with indifference behind it.

— Yes? Can I… help you with something?

Martin knows what Mike sees, all the scars, and slightly haunted look in Martin’s eyes, and recent bandages on his hand… Martin smiles anyway.

Or tries to.

— Hi? I’m Martin, Martin Blackwood. I’m from the Magnus Institute?..

Mike’s smile stays the same, polite and not reaching his eyes.  _ Detached _ .

— Come on in, I suppose, — he stands to the side, holding the door open, and follows Martin when he actually steps inside. — Would you like some tea?

It’s strange, thinks Martin, just to sit there, to drink tea (it’s… good, actually, surprisingly so, though Martin doesn’t know why,  _ exactly _ , he is surprised). No one says anything — he doesn’t know which of the questions he so much wants to ask won’t get him killed, and Mike looks like it’s all the same to him.

Maybe it is.

Martin’s gaze drifts — he drinks in all the details of the house, sky-blue walls, and light, weightless furniture, and shelves full of books.

— So, Archivist, — the sound of Mike’s voice is somewhat unexpected, and Martin looks at him, question clear in his eyes. — Why did you come here?

— I don’t know, actually, — Martin answers slowly, carefully, — ms. Perry gave me the address, but, uh…

— I see, — Mike’s gaze stays calm, cool. — And why are you avoiding questions?

— ...Because I don’t want to compel you? I, er, I guess you really wouldn’t like it, and I know what you can do, from, from statements, and…

Mike lifts a hand, stopping him, and Martin shuts up. He clings to a cup like it’s a lifeline.

— Let’s do it like this: I’ll make you another cup of tea, and I’ll tell you… something. The things I’ll want to, not the ones you’ll ask me about, because you won’t ask any questions. Would it work for you?

Mike doesn’t really wait for his answer, but Martin nods anyway, and Mike’s smile, for just a moment, reaches his eyes.

— Grand. So, what tea do you want?


End file.
